


【TEW】罪名成立【OC/Seb】

by 95_BUG



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 刚出来的比尔遇到了把他逮进局子的塞巴斯蒂·卡斯特拉诺警官





	【TEW】罪名成立【OC/Seb】

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源来自木林东牙太太，这是写给太太的文

“老朋友”乔伊给了比尔一份工作，在他的又小又破的酒吧打杂，顺便踢碎那些闹事醉鬼的蛋。真他妈是份好差事。  
可怜的比尔，他本来过得顺风顺水，都已经盘算好再干一票就去过他的舒坦日子，结果一摞一摞的钞票都快能埋了他时，砰！狗娘养的塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺警官出现了！直接把他的屁股踹进了铁笼子里，等他出来的时候他的女人早就把他留下的那点钱挥霍干净跟别的男人跑了，满世界的新奇玩意，他活像从地底下挖出来的恐龙骨头。  
“妈的！”比尔啐了一口，试图把肿胀的黑色塑料袋硬塞进垃圾桶里，他现在每天最该担心的就只剩从不见影的垃圾车还打不打算出现。终于让垃圾箱乖乖干了它该干的之后，比尔听到有人在巷子里面干呕，一准又是哪个迷路的醉鬼，比尔心里大骂，如果那混蛋吐在那还得他去清理，谢谢乔伊！  
“嘿！”比尔大喝一声，“滚远点儿吐，听见没！”  
理所当然的，比尔的话没被听进去，醉鬼能听到什么？他们能不摔在自己的呕吐物上就该让他继续感谢欠操的命运了。然后比尔发现命运还真是给了他一件不错的礼物，甚至叫他太过惊喜以至于一开始没认出那是谁，这怨不得他，任谁也不可能立刻就反应过来那醉鬼是谁的。  
那醉鬼看着和其他的没什么区别，一身酒气地扶着墙干呕，满脸胡茬又穿着不知道几天没换过的深色衬衣，活像一个干了二十年工作被一脚蹬开，女人也拍拍屁股走人的流浪汉，但比尔还是认出了他，他对那张脸可是记了十多年了，哪怕看着粗糙了些又老了些，他照样能认出来，只是和他记忆里该死的意气风发的模样差距太大叫他差点错过了。  
“哦瞧瞧看！这不是卡斯特拉诺警官吗！”  
那声音吵得塞伯一阵头疼。他快要把胃吐出去了依旧没觉得有半点儿好受，在这时候来打扰他的不是真正的恶棍也差不了太多了，他分出些精力竖起右手的中指冲对他喊叫的人说：“操你自己去。”  
比尔一把拽起了卡斯特拉诺的衣领，不管什么原因他现在轻得夸张，肯定遭了不少罪，比尔想，他原以为把自己逮个正着的条子正如步青云呢。不过这不干他事，就算这条子当上总统了他也照揍不误，哪怕要他再进去蹲几年：“把你的眼睛睁大点儿，死条子，还认得我吗？”  
如果可以，塞伯倒是想直接把这混混摔出去再踢两脚了事，可惜长时间的酗酒把他的身体毁得差不多了，把一个看着连脑子都是肌肉长得大块头摔倒？塞伯连试都懒得试，不过要他忍气吞声也绝不可能，于是他一口啐在了这混蛋丑陋的脸上。他知道这肯定能把对方惹毛，果然紧接着他就像块破布一样被扔到了地上，腹部结结实实地挨了一脚。  
塞伯挣扎着想爬起来，他光是把手臂撑在地上就像是要耗尽全部力气，然而他紧接着又被一脚踩在背上，他就又倒回去了，嘴里还带着一股铁锈味儿。对他施暴的混蛋一边踢打他一边大声叫骂着，内容无非是些对警察的咒骂，这种话在塞伯还是个警察时听得已经够多的了，他还没想过在自己的搭档被害，再也没人帮他说好话然后被警局毫不客气地扫地出门后还能听到那些陈腔滥调，除了以前被他关进去的垃圾以外也没人愿意花功夫对付他了，塞伯猜眼前这个肯定是那堆垃圾中的一个。  
说实话，比尔并没想好真的见到卡斯特拉诺要怎么对付他，除了暴力以外他甚至都没想过还有什么能让这该死的条子受罪，他是想过杀了卡斯特拉诺再把他的尸体丢进海里，但他毕竟是个条子，比尔还没胆大到去杀一个警察，哦，他连真杀一个人的胆都没有呢。不过他发现不论他踢的有多重，这条子都没有掏枪或者亮出警徽的打算，要么是他醉得连这两样都不知道丢哪里了，要么，比尔觉得这个可能性更大，卡斯特拉诺已经不是警察了。  
能意识到这点已经是比尔的极限了，他还没聪明到能拿卡斯特拉诺被警局扫地出门的事实来做文章，他最仇恨的条子现在和一个流浪汉没什么两样，他大可把他关在什么地方折磨致死然后再把尸体扔回这巷子里，唯一还愿意和卡斯特拉诺搭话的搭档已经去见上帝了，没人会想接他的案子的，能在报告上写他是被车撞死而不是用药过量就不错了。可惜，比尔第一不知道卡斯特拉诺这几年都经历了什么操蛋事，第二就算他知道了，要他想到这绝妙的计划还得花个一时半会儿。现在比尔能想到要干的就是抓起这条子，准确说是前条子的头发，冲着他的脸继续骂骂咧咧：“还没想起来？操！你把我扔进没女人可操的破地方这么多年，却他妈的不记得我是谁？我就该去操你老婆！哦对了，你好像还有个女儿——”  
比尔今天真是倒霉透了，他只是说说而已，才懒得真的去找卡斯特拉诺的老婆和女儿，谁知道她们把他踢开后会跑多远，但这话却被当了真，本来像饿了三天的野狗的卡斯特拉诺不知道哪里来的力气突然挣脱出来扑向比尔，一口咬在他的肩膀上。比尔惨叫起来，费了好大力气才把卡斯特拉诺踢开，他大喘着捂住自己的肩膀，衣服的布料像是被搅进了他的皮肉里，湿了一片。  
“疯子！”比尔大叫，他看着卡斯特拉诺爬起来把嘴里的血和唾沫吐到地上。  
“对！他们就是这么说我的，你这纯种垃圾！”塞伯说，猛然的怒火让他的头更疼了，牙齿酸涩，嘴唇也裂开了口子，被唾液蛰得生疼，他自然知道这么干不明智，不过他都是个“精神病”了，他才不管狗屁的明不明智。  
比尔被咬了一口，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，甚至可能得去打几针，但他突然脑袋灵光了，他有了一个点子：为什么不去操这死条子呢？这肯定比殴打他有点意思。比尔越想越觉得有道理，卡斯特拉诺看着已经摇摇欲坠，乔伊店里那些劣质酒肯定叫他不好受，刚才那一下之后比尔很怀疑他还能再站多久。他是该去操卡斯特拉诺的，见鬼，他才不是死基佬，但这个想法一但蹦出来就没那么容易消失了。  
那个他依旧没想起是谁的混混正向他逼近，塞伯出于本能察觉到了危险，而且不是被揍一顿那么简单的危险。他不知道比尔脑子里正盘算着什么肮脏的点子，但塞伯知道自己最好离远点儿，他冲着比尔大骂，威胁他叫他别再靠近，并下意识地把手伸向腰间配枪的地方，不过那里已经什么都没有了。  
塞伯没有束手就擒，他竭尽所能反抗了，他被连到那精神病的脑子里的时候都没想过屈服，但是他现在太虚弱了，虚弱的身体无法跟上他的坚持就已经擅自屈服，无力地被按倒在地。他的右手被压在身后，混混急躁地想要扯开他的裤子，如果塞伯再看不出他打算干什么就真的太蠢了。一个刚出来的罪犯要上把他抓进去的警察，太他妈正常了不是吗？塞伯在心里暗骂，全都是疯子，好事全绕着他走！他拼尽全力伸长自由的那条手臂去够从垃圾箱里滚出来的酒瓶，扭身冲着比尔的脑袋砸了下去。  
“狗娘养的！”比尔大叫，玻璃碴碎进了他的头发里但没有流血，塞伯抓住机会向后猛地一顶把比尔撞翻，从地上爬起来想要逃走，但比尔比他想的要抗揍，或者他的状态已经糟到连砸晕一个混混都做不到了，比尔抓住他一条腿要把他拖回去，塞伯不停地踹抓住他的手逼比尔松手，他本没有多余的体力来对付这个，肌肉已经开始麻木，肾上腺素逐渐消退留，他快要到极限了。  
然而命运似乎真的不再眷顾塞伯，他集中精力对付一个混混时听到了另一个声音，气急败坏的那种：“比尔你这懒鬼，我只叫你去扔垃圾——操！”  
“乔伊！”见到自己的老板再没有比这时更让比尔高兴的了，“抓住他，抓住他！”  
“去你妈的比尔！蹲几年把你变成恶心的基佬了！我想吐，真他妈恶心。”  
“闭嘴乔伊！抓住他，否则我让你后悔从伊莉莎的肚子里出来！”  
尽管嘴里依旧骂骂咧咧，但乔伊还是趁塞伯挣脱出来前扑过来压按住了他，纯粹出于本能。勉强支撑的身体再经受不住这些了，塞伯摔倒在地，头装在地上一阵天旋地转，连惨叫都发布出来，他差点就那么吐了。某种旋律在他而耳边响起，在黑暗的尽头，那段旋律总在他陷入绝望前浮现，指引他躲进阴暗的避难所，让他得以暂时松懈。  
在那欺骗性的安全感中，塞伯没有再尝试反抗，他昏死了过去。

他无法抑制地喘息，汗水顺着脖子打湿了他的前襟。疼痛刺激着他的神经，他手指发抖却无法挣脱，而他也没有挣脱的意愿。他又坐在，一定是坐在了那把椅子上，皮带束住他的手脚，猛烈的疼痛贯穿他的脊髓，他绷劲肌肉，大脑里却一片欢愉。这对我是有好处的，他如此欺骗自己，疼痛被扭曲成快感支配了他的意识，让他无可救药地对此上瘾。  
……不，这根本不对，该死！  
塞伯惊醒，他呛了两口，疼痛又再次擒住了他。在短暂的茫然之后他恢复过来，昏暗的灯光下他意识到自己的双手被捆在了身后，后背贴在桌子——也可能只是一堆箱子上面，压得他手臂发麻，而他的双腿……塞伯彻底清醒了，他的双腿被折起几乎要碰到他的肩膀，而且他终于明白了是什么使他疼痛。  
“他醒了，他不该这么快醒的！”乔伊在惊叫，他正打算把他的东西塞进昏迷的前条子的嘴里。  
比尔没有理睬乔伊的大呼小叫，他根本就没有听到。这比他想得要棒多了，他抓住卡斯特拉诺的腿叫他对自己门户大开，狠狠地在里面操弄，他似乎已经找对了地方，每次一挺动他都能看到那张原本苍白的脸上浮现愈发明显的病态的红晕以及与此相反的恐怖眼神。  
“我会杀了你的，”比尔听到卡斯特拉诺嘶哑的声音，“我会杀了你们两个——”  
哦操，比尔差点就射了。  
对于自己的突发奇想比尔有着令人意外的坚持，这么精妙的点子以后他的脑袋里可能也蹦不出几个了。他和乔伊把昏过去的卡斯特拉诺搬进了酒吧后面的小库房里，灰尘和劣质酒呛得比尔直打喷嚏，乔伊还在咒骂，神神叨叨的，比尔吼着叫他把卡斯特拉诺捆起来的时候他还在说：“这人不正常，你没看到他刚才是什么表情，他浑身上下都不正常。”  
“对，他是个疯子，如果你再娘们儿一样念叨你也是个疯子，闭嘴快把他捆住！”比尔骂道，他已经硬了，他要用卡斯特拉诺解决这个。  
没有意识的卡斯特拉诺比他醒着时看着好多了，脸不再僵硬地皱成一团，舒展开的眉眼让他好像也没那么糟了，甚至是……顺从？比尔突然觉得卡斯特拉诺的脸还挺吸引人的，让人想操的那种，他急不可耐地解开自己的裤带掏出自己硬挺的东西，掰开卡斯特拉诺的嘴捅了进去。  
“操……”比尔叹息起来，这不是很好——不是特别好，他在操一个男人的嘴巴，而且还是不会用舌头舔的那种，这缺乏买来一晚的妓女周到的服务，但这非常、非常新鲜。比尔试着往里送了一点，昏过去的卡斯特拉诺没法含住他，叫他吸也不可能，舌头和牙齿都好像存心和进到嘴里的东西作对，比尔扣住卡斯特拉诺的脑袋抽送，他的家伙叫他自豪，被迫吞着那东西的男人很难让它全部进来，但是没有挣扎，他闭着眼睛表情安详，即吐不出去又不能紧裹住比尔，就像是被操久了的雏妓，还没到能被干得年纪呢就已经松了。  
比尔吞咽了一口口水，捅进卡斯特拉诺的喉咙里。哦这……试过一次发现卡斯特拉诺没有要醒的迹象，于是他大胆起来开始抽送，他听到小声的呜咽但没有被咬，狭小的喉咙被撑开，卡住头部，本能地干呕却把比尔吸得更紧了，让比尔觉得之前那一点点小的不顺利都是值得的。  
从这事开始乔伊就闭嘴了，他依旧认为这被比尔操的醉鬼有问题，但他开始赞同操那家伙是个好主意。乔伊看着那人被操进嘴巴深处，他几乎快把比尔的大家伙全吞进去了，鼻子被埋进比尔浓密的阴毛里却眉头都不皱一下，即使他昏过去了，但……但好像他习惯被这么干，这对他来说还不值得皱下眉头。乔伊意识到自己喉咙发紧，比尔从嘴里退了出来，口水淌满了那人的下巴，渗进破裂的嘴唇里，他倒在地上看着和被他小侄女扯掉胳膊的布娃娃没什么区别，又脏又破，脸上却依旧是那副空洞的表情。  
乔伊发誓自己不是基佬，要是哪个想操男人屁股的人进了他的酒吧他就让比尔把他踢出去，但凡事都有例外，乔伊看着比尔把昏迷不醒的家伙扛到垒好的纸箱上扯掉他的裤子，他的下面一点反应没有，像个死人，但当比尔抓住他的脚踝把他的腿折向胸口时却又柔韧得不可思议。比尔莽撞地想捅进去，但他没能成功，男人的入口紧的像处女，根本没法一下就接受比尔的尺寸，于是比尔先把手指挤了进去，他在里面搅动了两下，然后又送进去一根手指，他向两边拉扯着，像戴套一样让男人包裹住了他。  
那肯定很疼，乔伊想，他开始下意识地幻想如果是自己在里面会是什么样。穴口被撑开泛起危险的红色，比尔压在男人的身上挺动起来，粗大的性器碾压着脆弱而敏感的内壁，里面又湿又热，紧裹着它的入侵者，迎接它每次进入更深处。乔伊口干舌燥，光看着根本就是活受罪，他想那男人用嘴帮自己解决，他想射进那男人的嘴里，想他醒过来后发现自己嘴里有什么然后把整张脸扭曲成最厌恶的样子。他走到男人身前解开裤带，比尔没搭理他，乔伊愈发觉得他该把自己的东西塞进男人的嘴里。  
然而他却突然醒了，没有任何征兆。

这就是场噩梦。塞伯试图说服自己，他不知道那个在操着自己的人渣有什么毛病，在自己做出警告后那混蛋更硬了，动作也愈加猛烈。他能感觉到那东西把他撑得已经到了极限，疼痛之外快感接踵而至，虽然他清醒了却使不上力气，四肢麻木，嘴里一股令人反胃的味道，唯有被侵入的地方还没有昏死。塞伯难受地扭了扭腰，他更清楚地知道那东西是什么样了，他忍不住破口大骂，把他知道的所有脏字扔在这混蛋的脸上。  
“闭嘴臭婊子！刚才你可是把我吞得很深呢，”比尔压低身体又是一个猛刺，塞伯差点惨叫出声，“我看你还是闭着眼的时候好点。”  
然后比尔把他翻了过去，塞伯被迫跪在地上，没法用手支撑只能脸贴地，他的屁股正往外流水，弄得他很不舒服，紧接着比尔抓起他的屁股又一次顶了进去，这次轻松多了，因为他的后穴还没来得及合上。  
该死，该死的轻松！塞伯承受着一次又一次的碾压，这姿势让他喘不上气，却更多的被顶到了让他颤抖的地方，不管他怎么想，不管那疼痛多像是要把他撕裂，但他已经开始硬了，他甚至顾不上去为此感到耻辱，因为这混蛋的同伙还没打消把那恶心的东西塞进他嘴里的念头。  
“如果你敢……”乔伊终于还是觉得这么干，他捏住男人的下巴抬起他的头把他硬得发疼的东西举到男人的面前，但他不知道怎么威胁这人不要咬他，他连这男人叫什么都不知道。乔伊咂下嘴，索性放弃威胁，他需要这个，叫他冒点险也值得，更何况——比尔在他身后干得起劲，他的肌肉在颤抖，苍白的嘴唇抖动着像是要骂出什么脏字，但他的眼神已经开始涣散，大颗的汗珠贴在他的额头上，头发里也全是，他离再次昏厥不远了。于是乔伊觉得没什么可担心的，他抓住男人的头操进了他期待已久的嘴里。  
塞伯感觉到了寒冷，他像落海的遇难者，窒息感正令他头脑发昏。在冰冷之中，快感一波一波地袭来，视线里出现白色的噪点。好像有烙铁被塞进了他的肚子里，快要融掉他的五脏六腑，他无力挣扎，麻木他手脚的病了在他贴内蔓延，他的皮肤却在升温，他摸上去如此的热，阴茎弹动着流出水来，好像他正享受这个。渐渐的，塞伯已经说不出自己哪里不对了，到底是哪里在痛？他觉得自己会被撕裂，他无法合上双腿也无法喘息，又似乎他被割断了四肢，他被电锯通穿了肺，他的脑袋被拍成肉泥，他被……他被……  
突然间一切都变得清晰了，塞伯的嘴里是一股腐臭味，他抬眼看，看到的是裸露的肌肉， 脓疮破裂的皮肤，脸上血肉模糊，五官在腐烂的皮肤和腐肉间全都混做一团，不是位置的嘴里流着浑浊的口水。塞伯无法抑制地颤抖，这些怪物，他们抓住了他，有什么东西涌进了他的体内，像是强酸一样。恐惧自他的意识深处漫了上来，他的后面空了出来，他一定在流血，他的腿上全是血，他就要死了。  
“他看着不太对。”乔伊说，比尔射在了这男人的里面，在一旁喘着粗气，但他显然没多久就能再来一发。  
“你这娘娘腔看什么都不对。”比尔骂道，他很满意地看到卡斯特拉诺被他操得闭不上口，精液正从他充血的穴里流出来，“你看到没？这婊子硬了，他就喜欢被操。”  
乔伊一个挺身，在这男人的喉咙里射了出来。他大喘着，他开始真的想操这个男人，再有五分钟，他就要捅进一个男人的屁股里，叫他一边被操一边射在地上，然后继续埋在他的里面，在他刚刚高潮过的紧缩的甬道里抽插。  
但是，这不太对，男人已经完全失神，他好像看不到是谁在干他，但他抖得厉害，倒在地上死死地盯着乔伊。  
他在害怕，乔伊终于察觉到，他怕得想杀了他们。  
“我们、我们就把他关在这儿，不能放他出去。”乔伊说，比尔嗤笑一声，“把小比尔塞回你的裤裆里，咱们把他关在这儿以后有的是机会，但今天不对，我有不好的预感……”  
“去你妈的预感，我要操得他见到我就湿，叫他这辈子都没法对女人硬——对！我要把他操成随便哪个男人都能上的婊子，叫所有人都知道塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺警官想舔男人的鸡巴！”  
“他是个条子？！”乔伊尖叫起来。  
“他现在什么都不是。”  
“他是个条子！”  
两个怪物在咆哮，塞伯看到，他头痛欲裂，虚脱般倒在地上，他强撑着不去闭眼，因为他越来越确定这两个怪物会把他生吞活剥，但他已经到极限了，他的肺在烧灼，双腿失去了知觉，他必须得合上眼了……  
在他再次失去意识前，第三只怪物走了进来。

这次醒来没有了令人作呕的味道，而是消毒液的气味，那段旋律回响着，唤醒了塞伯。他缓缓睁眼，周围的一切都是白色，他抬起手，细细的针管刺进他的手背，透明的液体正顺着血管被输送进他的心脏。  
“这是……”  
“你在医院，”一个护士模样的人说，她掀开塞伯的被子给他受伤的地方涂抹药膏，“出了车祸，有人把你送了过来。”  
“什么？”塞伯一阵恍惚，他才意识到护士纤细的手指塞进了哪里，“那两个混蛋！我要杀了他们！”  
护士的声音没有任何起伏，依旧尽着她的职责：“不要乱动，否则伤口会裂开。”  
塞伯收敛了一些，他不想被一个女人过多猜测发生了什么，但他的怒火无法压抑：“另外两个人呢？”  
“另外两个？”护士抬起头，“如果你说肇事者和他的乘客，他们已经死了，被碎玻璃插进脑子里死了。”  
死了。塞伯怔住了，他出了车祸，司机死了，这是个意外。  
恶寒爬上塞伯的脊骨，他们被杀了，被第三个人杀了，子弹打穿了他们的头颅，那些囚禁他的想法全都变成了死人脑袋里的想法，然而他却还活着。  
有人不想他死，其实他早就该死了，但对某人或某个组织来说他还有用，他们需要他那颗被操过的脑子。  
“你们会后悔的。”塞伯对那护士说。  
护士收起药，离开了病房。

——THE END——


End file.
